


Who Runs This Place?

by psiten



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [9]
Category: Jurassic World (2015), 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Jurassic World Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Kanzaki jumped up. "21,502 visitors today! All of the feedings are going right on schedule, with no problems. One tiny crowd control issue around the petting zoo, but other than that the only issue is that the new Verizon Wireless Midousujiis rex appears to have escaped her cage!"</p>
  <p>"You couldn't have led with that?!"</p>
</blockquote><p>Crosspost from the 2015 Sports Anime Shipping Olympics, Bonus Round 2. Original prompt from <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4403.html?thread=1234995#cmt1234995">kiriska</a> requested a Jurassic Park AU featuring Onoda / or & Imaizumi / or & Naruko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Runs This Place?

     "Onoda, where did you get that t-shirt?"

     His coworker's eyes sparkled behind spectacles so brightly, even his nearly threadbare Jurassic Park graphic tee seemed to shine. "I got it on eBay!" As he jumped up, hands clasped in front of him, Imaizumi suddenly wondered why he'd thought this conversation was a good idea, and unfortunately couldn't think of a professional way to end it. "Someone tried to snipe me with a $140 bid at the last minute, but of course I'd set my autobid amount to the maximum I could theoretically afford in order to keep that from being a problem, so I got it for just $140.50! That's a steal compared to what you'd have to pay for a mint condition original Jurassic Park t-shirt! And I thought, could there be a more wonderful way to celebrate the roots of our own organization? I just knew you'd appreciate it, too, Imaizumi-kun! Do you have a favorite ranger from the original park? I know Muldoon's concerns over Jophery resonated _so much_ with me when I was a child. I really felt like I _understood_ the balance of majesty and danger in working with dinosaurs when I heard about that. It hit me, right in the heart. Just... working with dinosaurs, though! Actual, real live breathing dinosaurs! And they did it for the _first time_..."

     "... Uh, right," Imaizumi said, nodding. "Well, that's... true..."

     "So I'll never forget, the fact that we can do everything we do here today..." And now he was playing with the poseable scale figurines on his desk, arranging them into yet another mock battle while Kanzaki giggled at the next desk over. "... comes from the sacrifices they made, blazing the way for scientific progress to make the very world we live in!"

     This conversation was not going the way he'd planned at all. "Just... remember we have a dress code when talking to guests."

     "Yes, sir!"

     The salute Onoda offered while holding up a button down shirt and blazer may have been somewhat unnecessary, but it did make him feel better about releasing his subordinate out into the real world. Although, to be honest, this place was (predictably) a magnet for dinosaur nerds. He probably fit right in outside. Not that Imaizumi spent any more time in public-accessible areas than he had to. So loud. So crowded. Not his idea of a good day.

     "Status?" he called to the room at large.

     Kanzaki jumped up. "21,502 visitors today! All of the feedings are going right on schedule, with no problems. One tiny crowd control issue around the petting zoo, but other than that the only issue is that the new Verizon Wireless Midousujiis rex appears to have escaped her cage!"

     "You couldn't have led with that?!"

     She bit her lip, hopefully chastised by the furious look he was trying to give her. "But we've issued a warning that all visitors should return to the main areas? And I'm in the middle of contacting evacuation ships so we can get people off the island?"

     " _Oh good!_ ," Imaizumi choked out. Nothing could possibly be worse than the Verizon Wireless Midousujiis rex breaking out of her cage. Requests for bigger, scarier, and deadlier in terms of dinosaurs could get pretty damn bad! " _I was worried we had a problem or something._ Now would someone please tell me the advanced weaponry Containment recommended came with the last shipment?!"

     A door hissed open behind him, and a man's voice said, "Nope." It was Kinjou, flanked as always by his four barely tamed velociraptors, which he said was just the way he liked them. "But you do have us. Now, I'm not one to say I told you so, but--"

     Throwing a pack over his shoulder, Imaizumi snarled, "Let's take Midousuji down first, and then we can all talk to Makishima-san and Tadokoro-san in the lab about our apparent lack of genetic design safety protocols. Ready?"

     "Shinkai, I need you to scout up ahead," Kinjou told one of his raptors, all of them nodding and salivating, ready for a hunt. "Arakita, Machimiya, you stick with me. Blue..." He turned to the fourth one, but found himself talking to air. "Blue, where did you--"

     "Manami-kun, cut it out!" Onoda giggled. Because the velociraptor had jumped up on his desk and was fondly pecking at his head, which Onoda didn't seem nearly concerned enough about. Really, no one here seemed sufficiently concerned for the state of the situation. These were vicious, bloodthirsty dinosaurs, for crying out loud!

     "O-okay, Blue, you can bring Onoda. I'll need you two to cut Midousuji off at the mountain pass."

     "Yes, sir!" Onoda answered with another salute, while the eerily happy velociraptor barked.

     Meanwhile, Imaizumi turned to Kanzaki. "When we leave, lock the doors. Between the strength of the doors, the heat shielding, and the scent shielding, you should be safe long enough to work out the final arrangements for the evacuation."

     "Yes, sir!"

     "And on my signal, I need you to open Bay 9."

     "Bay 9, sir?" she asked, eyes going wide. "You don't mean...!"

     "That's exactly what I mean. We're depending on you, Kanzaki. Get the tourists out of here."

     "You can count on me," she answered with a nod.

     Kinjou pulled on his sunglasses, clicking his tongue to summon his raptors. "Onoda, Imaizumi. Let's go kick some ass."

     "Right!"

     Out by Bay 9, loaded up on their bikes and ready to roll, the three of them waited behind the impatient raptors for the door to open. Even if the Narusaurus rex had never heard that sound before in her life, she would have known what it meant. The freedom to run.

     "Naruko!" Imaizumi called at the top of his lungs.

     The howl that answered pierced the sky, and wherever Midousuji was hiding, Imaizumi hoped she could hear it. Four raptors, three men on bikes, and a very, very temperamental Narusaur out to prove it was still the king (er... queen?) had her scent.

     The race was on.


End file.
